Traditional systems and methods for providing support for a surgical operation that involves a medical device (e.g., an implant to be inserted in the surgery, a tool used in the surgery, etc.) typically include pre-operation planning, providing support during the operation, and post-operation support. A product specialist for the medical device may provide such support for the use of the medical device throughout the surgical operation process.
The product specialist may provide various functions for a hospital relating to the medical device. The product specialist may be on-site to provide the various functions. For example, the on-site product specialist may provide the surgical staff support and training for using the medical device in a procedure (e.g., how to insert an implant into a patient, how to use one or more tools during a surgical operation, etc.). The on-site product specialist may also provide advisory services to a doctor relating to the use of the medical device. Further, the on-site product specialist may track inventory of the medical device in the hospital and provide sales-related services. For example, the on-site product specialist may order more medical devices for the hospital, create an invoice charging the hospital for use of the medical device, etc.